best friends
by McMuffin
Summary: Addison & Derek are 13 years old. They're best friends and down at their secret place on the beach... What will happen between them? Addie's POV. Oneshot. Fluff. AU. Addek.


**A/N: I decided to write this story whilst reading Noughts and Crosses by Malorie Blackman... Amazing story, I suggest you all read it. Uhm, this fic? Basically just Addison & Derek as kids... Sharing their first kiss, aww. :P Addie's POV.  
**

**Best Friends.**_  
__I'm goin'ta California.  
Gonna live the life.  
Sipping on tequila night after night.  
Dreaming of the moment when everything looks right.  
A little bit of love goes a long way tonight._

I wriggled my toes, enjoying the feel of the warm sand trickling like fine baby powder beneath them. Digging my feet even deeper into the dry, yellow-white sand, I tilted my head back. It was such a beautiful August afternoon, nothing bad could ever happen on a day like today. And what made it even better was the fact that I could share it- something special and rare in itself, as I knew only too well.

"Hey Addie!"

I turned to the boy who had just sat down next to me. We were at our place, our hang out spot… The beach, but a secluded part of the beach where none of the adults went, so we could just hang out. We were on our annual Californian holiday, our families were close and we constantly had family get togethers- it was great!

After a few minutes of sitting there in silence I turned to look at him, my face about to split wide open from the smile on my face.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked suddenly.

My smile faded. I stared at my best friend, "What?"

"Can I kiss you?" He repeated.

"What on earth for?"

"Just to see what it's like." Derek replied.

Yuck! I mean _yuck!! _I wrinkled my nose up- I couldn't help it. Kissing! Why on earth would Derek want to do anything so… so feeble?

"Do you really want to?" I asked.

Derek shrugged. "Yeah I do."

"Oh all right then." I wrinkled up my nose again at the idea. "But make it fast!"

Derek turned to kneel beside me and I turned my head towards his, watching with growing curiosity to see what he'd do next. I tilted my head to the left; so did he. I tilted my head to the right; Derek did the same. It was like he was my reflection or something. I put my hands on Derek's face to keep it still and dead centre.

"Do you want me to tilt my head to the left or the right?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh… Which way do girls usually turn their heads?" He asked dumbly.

"Does it matter? Besides, how should I know?" I frowned. "I've never kissed a boy before."

"Tilt your head to the left then."

"Um, my left or yours?"

"Yours."

I did as he asked, "Hurry up or I'll get a sore neck!" I exclaimed.

Derek licked his lips before his face drew closer towards mine.

"Oh no you don't!" I moved back, "Wipe your lips first."

"Why?"

"You just licked them!" I mean, _gross!_

"Oh! OK!" Derek wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

I moved forward to resume my original position. Keeping my lips tight together, I wondered what I should be doing with them. Purse them so that the stuck out slightly? Or should I smile to make them seem wider and more appealing? I'd only practised kissing with my pillow, this was a lot different and seemed just as silly!

"Hurry up!" I urged.

I kept my eyes wide open as I watched Derek's face move down towards mine. Derek's blue eyes were open too. I was going cross-eyed trying to keep my focus on his face. And then his lips were touching mine. I'd expected Derek's lips to be rough and coarse, but they weren't, they were soft. He closed his eyes. After a moment I did the same. Our lips were still touching. Derek's mouth opened, making mine open at the same time. His breath mingled with mine and felt warm and sweet. And then without warning his tongue was touching mine.

"Yuck!" I drew back immediately and stuck my tongue out, wiping it with my hand, "What did you do that for?"

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"I don't want your tongue on mine." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Because…" I shuddered at the thought, "Our spit will mix up."

"So? It's meant to." He said.

I considered this.

"Well?"

"OK! OK!" I frowned and added. "The things I do for you! Let's try it again."

Derek smiled at me, the familiar twinkle in his eyes. That's one thing about Derek- he looks at me a certain way and I'm not quite sure if he's laughing at me, he's always looked at me like that. Before I could change my mind, Derek's lips were already on mine- and just as soft and gentle as before. His tongue flicked into my mouth again. After a brief moment of thinking _ugh! _I found it quite nice, but I didn't want to think about what was actually happening.

My eyes fluttered closed and I returned to thinking about Derek's kiss. His tongue licked over mine. It was warm and wet but didn't make me want to gag. And then my tongue did the same to him; I began to feel a little strange. My heart was thumping faster and faster, like I was on a roller coaster or someone was squeezing my guts. I pulled back slowly.

"That's enough…" I said.

"Sorry…" Derek mumbled.

"Why are you apologising?" I frowned, "Didn't you like it?"

"No! I did!" He said quickly.

"Have you kissed any girls besides me?"

"No."

"Any older girls?" I asked.

"No."

"Any younger girls?" I asked again.

"No means no!" Derek huffed exasperated.

"So why did you want to kiss me?" I asked.

"You're my best friend, Addie… And if you can't kiss your best friend, then who can you kiss?" He smiled at me.

I smiled back at him, and even at my 13 years of age I knew he was _the one._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Did you? Please tell me if you did... :P**


End file.
